Ephemeral Moments
by Bookwormbabe81
Summary: A series of oneshot moments between B&B. Not original, I know, but I was inspired. Will be eleven chapters. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you. Rating changed for safety.
1. Glittering Blackness

**Ephemeral Moments**

**Chapter One – **Glittering Blackness

**Disclaimer: **I have no rights to Bones or any of it's characters. Obviously. Oh, and I wont' be doing disclaimers on any following chapters. So if you want it, it's on this one.

**A/N: These are just short little oneshots, at different points in time. They may follow a timeline of life a little bit, but not entirely. I didn't plan it that way. Enjoy.**

Silence. An escape from reality, seemingly void of human life. A lone hillside above a bustling city, that is the nation's capital. Amid the lights coming off the city and onto the hill…two figures, lying side by side.

"It's beautiful." Temperance whispered.

"You feel like it could just swallow you up." Seeley whispered back.

"Booth, theoretically, the universe cannot swallow you up, except in the case of a black-"

"Bones, you're ruining the moment. Just enjoy the simplicity, the beauty of it all."

"Fine." She huffed, and turned her face skyward.

The sky is black, yet so clear. Not a single cloud dots the open expanse. The only lights radiate from the city and down from above. The stars twinkling, so far away from Booth and Bones. But even farther from earth.

"Some of those stars that we see twinkling may have long since died by now."

"That doesn't stop it from being beautiful."

"No, it doesn't." She says, sighing. There is a long silence, them just observing the sky.

"It's a glittering blackness." Bones finally said.

"What?"

"A glittering blackness. First you see the dark, black canvas. But sprinkled on top are the stars that make it shine, make even the blackness glow."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm glad." She said, and they just stared up in peace, enjoying each others company and how small they feel, and the beauty of creation.

**Alright. First one done. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to hit the button and tell me your thoughts. **

**Oh, and all these chapters are named after a song. It is NOT, by any means, a songfic. I don't do that. I already know all the names for the chapters, roughly what they'll be about, and the order in which they go in. Impressive, huh? This is the most organized I've been on fanfic ever. Alright. That's it. **


	2. The Birth and Death of the Day

Ephemeral Moments

**Ephemeral Moments**

**Chapter Two – **The Birth and Death of the Day

The sunshine spills in through the window, sliding across the bed to the two bodies. One stirs, and kisses the other on the cheek.

"Morning." His deep voice grumbles, against her smooth neck.

"Morning." She mumbles back. He tugs her closer and she sighs.

"I like waking up with you, in the birth of the day."

"Hm…I like how you said that. It is the birth of the day. It starts anew when the sun rises." He murmurs, kissing her neck now.

She hums with contentment.

"I suggest we get up." She finally says. She yanks aside the covers and strides to the bathroom. He smiles after her, pleased at having birthed something so beautiful in her, a new person than she was a few years ago and every day, much like the birth of every day is different.

--

"I didn't see you all day." She says while getting dressed for bed. He's in the bathroom.

"I know. I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said, as he came in. He walked over and pulled her to him in a kiss.

"Bed?"

"You bet." He says, and they climb beneath the sheets. She goes to sleep away from him, but they both know she'll end up in his arms by morning.

"Goodnight, Bones."

"Goodnight Booth." She says. And even though the sun has long since faded, the death of the day has occurred again.

**Alright. So I may have mentioned something about revealing the artist. But if not, I told myself I would. So, the band in which all these chapters are named for is...drumroll please...**

**_Explosions In The Sky._**

_They are a seriously kick ass band from Austin, Texas. They're all instrumental, but totally awesome. You should check out all of the songs for which the chapters are named. They're my favorites by the band! Enjoy and maybe hit the little button below. Please and thank you._


	3. Time Stops

Ephemeral Moments

**Ephemeral Moments**

**Chapter Three** – Time Stops

**A/N: **As a note, but you don't have to, it may be nice to listen to the song as you read this. Especially 5:55 onward. If you start it there, it should time out right. I hope it does. I tried it, and it worked. But I may read at a different pace than you guys. But the song should pick up in pace right as you approach the end, and then it would have the desired effect. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and again, the song is "Time Stops" by Explosions In The Sky. And start it at 5:55 right when you start reading this, if you have the song and would like to do it.

Booth and Bones are driving along the road, heading back from a scene, bickering as usual.

"God is a zombie."

"He is not." Booth said through gritted teeth.

"He came back from the dead. He's a zombie."

"Bones, stop insulting my beliefs." He growled.

"Fine." She huffed.

"What if I told you science isn't always strong?"

"I'd say you're full of shit."

"What about my gut, huh?"

"Yeah, your gut has been right a lot. But so has my science."

"Bones! Just let it go!" He growled, and turned to glare at her. His eyes went wide as he looked past her.

"BONES!" He yelled. She whipped her head around and saw the car coming their way.

Time seemed to slow down. Everything happened in slow motion; the car approaching faster, everything. She grabbed onto his hand instinctually, locking eyes with him. They held on to each other, as there was a loud bang with the impact of metal on metal.


	4. First Breath After Coma

Ephemeral Moments

**Ephemeral Moments**

**Chapter Four** – First Breath After Coma

**A/N: **This one is slightly longer than the others. I could not resist with this chapter. And the end may not be entirely realistic, but I'm not going for that. So deal with it. Now, enjoy! And feel free to leave reviews. They make me happy.

Three months after the accident…

"Bones, come on. Please, wake up. It's not the same without you." Booth murmured, stroking her hand that is in his, lifeless, almost. He knows her heart is beating, but she's not the same Bones.

"This is my fault. If only I had been paying attention. You would still be here, smiling at me, stealing my fries. I miss it." He said, and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

He then lay his head down and prayed…hard. It had been three months, and the doctors said it wasn't looking good for her. But he could never give up hope on her, not until he was sure he had to. His phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling a voicemail.

"I'll be right back." He promised, and went to the lobby to get the voicemail. It was Cullen, so he called him back.

"Sir?" He asked, once he picked up.

"Agent Booth, I just wanted to see how you are holding up."

"I'm alright, Sir." He said as he rubbed his hand over his face, feeling the stubble there.

"I will be back at work in a week."

"How is Dr. Brennan?"

"Honestly, it's not looking good for her. Or so the doctors are saying. They don't have much hope."

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"Thank you, Sir."

"If something happens to her, I would be proud to give her a proper Military funeral."

"Thank you, again, Sir. But she would just want her friends and family. I know she would."

"Alright, but the offer still stands. She will not be forgotten."

"I know, Sir. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Cullen said, and Booth pocketed the phone and returned to her room.

"Bones…" He said as he sat down softly.

"I don't want you to go. Nobody wants you to go. But if you should decide to do so, know you will not be forgotten. You have touched so many lives." He said, as he lay his head down to sleep…

In his dream…

_The doctor walks up to Booth._

"_I'm sorry sir. We had to end her life."_

"_No, I understand. It had been too long. Her brain function was decreasing. It was the right thing."_

"_It was." The doctor said with a nod, and walked away. Booth placed his head in his hands, but no tears came. _

_His dream cuts to Rock Creek Cemetery. He walks towards a casket, waiting to be lowered, overlooking a pond. The sun is shining. The casket is alone, but as he stands in front of it, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Cam stand near. Booth sets flowers on top of the casket._

"_Why does this day have to be so perfect, when you really are gone?" He whispers to the casket. He backs away as the others say some words. He turns around, he can't stand to watch. When he looks in front of him, he sees hundreds of people coming up the hill, each carrying a flower. His emotions let loose then. They are all the people they have given closure to over their three years together. They gather around. Once the casket is lowered into the ground…a line forms and the five of them are approached. _

"_She will be missed." And "Thank you" was murmured to them as people passed. Lastly, Cullen approached Booth._

"_Booth. I'm sorry. I know we cannot replace her."_

"_No, you can't." He said, and walked to the grave, already covered, the headstone in. He kneels and touches the crumbling dirt. _

"_Temperance. It's not fair. Why did you have to leave? You had a choice. I know you did. You always have had a choice, even if it wasn't really there, you made it exist. I won't be able to go on without you. I just can't. I miss you too much already. I know you would hate this, but I have dreamt of taking you as my wife, of making love to you, of our children running around. A boy and girl. I wish I could have that, but now I can't. Not ever. Which is why I'm coming after you, soon. Don't say no, you can't. But I am. I love you, and I always want to be with you." He said to her, tears flowing freely now. He looked up and read her headstone out loud._

"_Dr. Temperance Joy Brennan. Best doctor, daughter, sister, friend, and partner anyone could ask for. You will not be forgotten." He whispered, stood, and turned away, towards his own future, with her, even if she doesn't believe in heaven. _

Back in the hospital room…Booth jolts awake…

"What a dream." He says, and rubs the back of his neck. He stretches and then looks down at Bones. He takes her hand in his again and closes his eyes to pray. Suddenly, he feels a movement against his hand. She's squeezing his hand. His breath seems to stop and his eyes fly open.

"Bones?" He whispers, leaning closer. Her eyes flutter open and she takes a deep breath, inhaling as much air as she can.

Her first breath after coma.

And she locks eyes with Booth and he instantly cries tears of joy.


	5. It's Natural To Be Afraid

Ephemeral Moments

**Ephemeral Moments**

**Chapter Five** – It's Natural To Be Afraid

Bones is standing in front of a mirror in her bedroom, looking at herself. Booth enters the room, goes over to her, and wraps his hands around her stomach.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." She replies. She stares at herself, her hands over his.

"I'm afraid."

"Of?" He asks, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"The birth, the baby, the future."

"It's natural to be afraid."

"I know. I just don't like it. I don't want to be afraid of our child." She whispers as she rubs her prominent belly.

"You may be scared now, but you won't be later. It will work itself out. I was scared shitless before Parker was born, afraid I would do something wrong with him."

"You haven't."

"Thank you. But it just came naturally. The fear disappears once you're actually in the situation that scares you. Not all of the time, but it can."

"Okay. I feel a little better."

"Good. Ready for work?"

"Yes."

"Let's go. Together." He says, and she takes his hand and lets him lead her out into the unknown.


	6. Your Hand In Mine

Ephemeral Moments

**Ephemeral Moments**

**Chapter Six – **Your Hand In Mine

**A/N: **Man, I'm really cranking these out. But the inspiration is there, keeping me going. Only five chapters left now. I'm having fun. And I hope you readers are as well. Thank you to those that review!

"Seeley!" She wailed from the bedroom. He ran in, stopping, breathless, in the doorframe.

"What…is…it?" He asked between deep breaths.

"It's time."

"Time? As in?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Wow. Okay." He runs over and helps her up.

"Do we need an ambulance?"

"No. They only started an hour ago. There is nothing to worry about yet." She said, and squeezed his hand as a pain shot through her.

"It's alright. Come on." He whispers in her ear, and helps her into the car.

Once at the hospital and everything is taken care of…

"Okay Dr. Brennan. It's time for you to bring your child into the world." The doctor said, sitting down. Brennan shook her head.

"Come on babe. You can do it." Seeley murmured and kissed her temple. Again, she shook her head.

"Here." He said, and put his hand out, palm up.

"Take it. Put your hand in mine and hold on. I will never let go, your hand will always be in mine." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and grasped tightly on, bring their daughter, Juliana, into the world, together.


	7. WTE, TM, TS, WS

**Ephemeral Moments**

**Chapter 7 – **With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

"I can hardly keep my eyes open." Bones said as she opened the door.

"My brain is overworked." Booth said, from behind her.

"I just want to crawl into bed." She murmured as she climbed the stairs that seemed twice as steep now.

"My chest is so tight, my gut worn out. I put my whole soul into this case. God, it hurts." Booth said, dragging behind her and up the stairs.

"I feel like retiring. I'm getting too old." Booth slowly said as they walked past the bathroom.

"Don't say that. We're both only sixty. Juliana is only twenty-four. We're not old until she's thirty."

"Okay. But I still feel old." He said, walking into the bedroom.

"Don't worry, I feel it too. But think, Carson is only twenty as well. we're too young to feel old." She said. he laughed a little, as they kicked off their shoes.

"Good night." They say in unison, and just fall on top of the bedcovers, not bothering to change their clothes or anything, just sleeping, after a long and hard case.

**A/N: **I'm not that happy with this chapter. But no writer is totally satisfied with his or her work. A review of this would be great, make me better, because I don't like it. I just don't really. We'll see. I could alter and repost this chapter later. Unless I'm told otherwise.


	8. Remember Me As a Time of Day

Ephemeral Moments

**Ephemeral Moments**

**Chapter 8 – **Remember Me As a Time of Day

**A/N: **This has been the hardest chapter to write so far. I don't like these kinds of chapters. But I think it turned out well. Not perfect, but well enough for me to want to post it. And I hope it's not too cheesy. I wasn't going for that. But maybe it is. Anyways, enjoy. And a review on this chapter would be greatly appreciated, to tell me your thoughts. Thank you.

"Good morning sweetie." Booth said in his raspy old voice, tugging her closer and kissing her neck.

"Morning." She murmured in her sleep-laden voice.

"Come on, wake up. I want to see how beautiful you are, still." He whispered, kissing the hollow of her neck. She laughed a little and slowly turned, feeling lethargic.

"Still as beautiful as the day I met you, in my eyes." He said, smiling that charm smile at her. She smiled softly back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his frail hand going up to cup her cheek. He felt the wet tears slipping down.

"Seeley, I love you so much. You have given me the best life and family I ever could have asked for. And you made me the best person."

"I know, sweetie, I know. You've done incredible things for me too. I got you." He whispered. She sobbed harder then.

"Sh. Sh." He cooed. "Remember, Juliana, Carson, and Parker come over today. No kids. Just them."

"I know. But I don't think I'll be there."

"What are you talking about? Of course you will."

"No, Seeley." She said, placing a hand over his heart. "Today is my day. I can feel it."

Then, the meaning dawned on him.

"No. Tempe. Please. I cannot lose you yet."

"I'm sorry, Seeley. But I know that I won't have to wait long to see you. We can't live without each other." She whispered, softly kissing his lips. He nodded and softly kissed her back.

"Just…hold out until the kids can say goodbye? They would feel terrible if the last time they saw you was nine months ago."

"I will. I will remain strong."

"Good."

Thirty minutes later…the kids came in.

"Mom? Dad?" Juliana called, but realized they can't yell out so that they could hear them.

"I think they're still in their room." Carson said.

"Then we will go to them." Parker said firmly. The three walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Seeley's voice through the door. They opened it and went in, taking in Seeley holding Tempe close, and Tempe having her eyes closed.

"Mom?" Juliana asked, worried about if she was gone.

"Hi honey." She said, and opened her blue eyes, locking with her daughters identical ones. Juliana let out a sigh of relief.

"Come, you three, sit." Tempe said. They all crowded around in a circle.

"Children, I love you so much. You have been the light of my life."

"No, Mom. You've been ours. You too Dad." Carson said. Parker and Juliana nodded. Seeley and Tempe smiled.

"Thank you. But children…" She said, eyes filling with tears. She buried her face in Seeley's chest.

"Sh. Sh." He cooed, stroking her back.

"Do you want me to?" He whispered in her ear. She nods.

"Mom knows today is her time." He says, locking eyes with all three of them and holding Tempe closer.

"No!" They all object.

"Yes. Believe me, I don't want her to go either." He said, and pressed a kiss to her head.

"But if she goes, you'll go shortly after." Juliana said through tears.

"I know. But you know we have to go eventually. We've lived long lives. I mean, we're both 99. That's a long time."

"But I don't think we're ready. We can't live without you."

"You can. You've been ready for a while. Generations have dealt with the passing of their parents; and you can too." Tempe said, sitting up in his arms.

"But their parents weren't so inspirational to the world or important to everyone." Carson said earnestly.

"I know." Booth said. "But we've already lost all of our friends. Cam, Ange, Hodgins, even Zach, in that accident. He wasn't supposed to, but he had to sometime. We were the glue that holds the team together, and until we go, the team is not together. I know it."

"I don't have long now." Tempe said. "I want you to remember me as a time of day. So that whenever it is that time of day, you know I'll be there, watching over you."

"I want the same. Remember us both as a time of day."

"Okay." The children said in unison.

"But what time of day?" Parker asked. The three looked at each other, silently communicated, and nodded.

"Mom…" Juliana began, taking her hand. "You're the morning. You're always so powerful, and the start of every one of my days. You make the darkness disappear." Tears formed in Tempe's eyes.

"Dad…we just want Mom to know what you will be. You will be the night. You protect us from all the bad in the world, and can keep doing that in the night, for us." Parker said. Seeley got tearful as well.

"And…we have an extra one. The team is the afternoon. They are the most fun and can allow us to have that every afternoon."

"Thank you." Tempe and Seeley said together.

"Before you go…" Parker said through tears. "We want pictures. To remember you now, and forever."

"Anything for my beautiful children." Tempe said. They got pictures of all the kids and Tempe, each kid individually, all the kids and Seeley, and them individually with him. They also got a group photo, and especially several photos of Tempe and Seeley. One of them just looking into each other's eyes, another softly kissing, and the last them smiling at the camera.

"I love you guys so much. I will miss you with all of my being. but I will always be in your hearts and minds and watching over you. Forever." Tempe said as each child hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"We love you." They said in unison. She then settled into Seeley's arms. He stroked her hair and whispered loving words to her. The children touched her leg, and held onto a part of Seeley, to give him strength. Tempe looked up at him.

"Seeley, you are the love of my life. I know I won't have to wait long to see you again. I don't believe in heaven, but I believe in us and in you, and we'll always be together. With the team too."

"I know." He murmured, tears cascading down his cheeks. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, feeling her breath slow down. He held onto her as she passed, missing her already.


	9. Greet Death

Ephemeral Moments

**Ephemeral Moments**

**Chapter Nine – **Greet Death

Two weeks after the passing on of Bones…her funeral has still not been held. The family is waiting for Booth to follow her, so that they can have theirs together. Seeley is lying in their bed, her smell invading his senses.

"I miss you, so much." He said in a choked voice, squeezing the pillow tightly to him, inhaling her scent. And just like that, he inhaled her smell one last time, taking a deep breath.

"I'm coming for you." He whispered. He looked up into the white light coming his way, and that's when he saw her. She looks just like the day he met her. Her hair down, at her shoulders, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and one of her big necklaces.

"Hey." She whispered, as he stood in front of her. He looked down and saw him in his old suit, as young as they day they met.

"Is this how you wanted to be, here? Like we were when we met?"

"Yes." She said. He took her hands in his, squeezing them.

"I have missed you so much."

"I know." She said, smiling. He smiled back and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I've been watching over you all, and could tell you were coming soon. So I came to meet you."

"I'm glad you did. Do you believe in heaven now?"

"No. I believe in eternity, spending the rest of your life and afterlife with the person you love."

"That's good enough for me."

"Good. Let's go and watch out for our kids." She said, leading him forward, hand in hand, forever, disappearing into the misty white light.

**A/N: **Only two more chapters.


	10. Catastrophe and the Cure

**Ephemeral Moments**

**Chapter 10 – **Catastrophe and the Cure

Carson, Parker, and Juliana opened the door to Booth's home.

"Dad?" He called. He did not get a response. They made their way back to his room and pushed open the door. When they saw him, Parker calmly went over, climbed into the bed, and checked for life.

"He's gone." He said, looking back at his half-siblings.

"I knew it wouldn't be long." Juliana said, tears flowing.

"I know. And I know they're together now." Carson said, his tears flowing too. Parker lost it then.

"Both of our parents are gone."

"I can't believe it." Juliana whispered.

"Me neither. They always seemed like they could live forever."

"Indestructible." They said in unison, and just looked on their fathers' peaceful face.

Within a week…the funeral was prepared. The morning of the funeral, with Juliana.

"Come on Christine and Temperance. We have to go."

"I don't want to say goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa!" They said, sitting firmly on their bed, in their black dresses

"I know, sweeties. But guess what?"

"What?"

"They're here. Always." Juliana said, putting her hand over both their hearts.

"And Grandma is in the morning, Grandpa is in the evening, and all their friends are the afternoon. They are always here." She said.

"Okay Mama." They said, standing up. The three of them walked out, hand in hand.

--

"Come on Max and Joy." Parker said, poking his head in their room. They are sitting in black, holding each other. They're twins. He came in and kneeled in front of them.

"I miss Grandpa and Grandma!" They wailed.

"I know. I miss them too. A lot. But the thing is… they're here. Always." He whispered, and touched their hearts. "And Grandma is in the morning, Grandpa is in the evening, and all their friends are the afternoon. They are always here."

"Really?"

"Yes really. They see us now, and would want is to keep going without them."

"Okay." They said in soft voices. He took each of their hands and led them out.

--

"Angela, Zach, Camille, Jack, and Russ!" Carson called. Zach and Jack are twins. They slowly came down the stairs, dressed in black, all holding hands.

"Ready?" Carson asked.

"Do we have to go?" Zach asked in a whisper.

"Yes." He said, with ease. He knew they were taking it hard. They're all taking it hard. It was bad enough when the people they're named for passed on, but now their Grandparents too. It's too much, almost.

"Guys…I know you miss them. But I miss them too, so much. They're your Grandparents, but they raised me and your aunt and uncle. It's hard to be without them. But the thing is… they're here. Always." He whispered, and touched each of their hearts individually. "And Grandma is in the morning, Grandpa is in the evening, and all their friends are the afternoon. They are always here."

"You sure?"

"Yes. They love us too much to entirely leave us. They are watching over us."

"Let's go." Angela said. Carson joined hands with his children and they all walked to the car.

At Arlington National Cemetery…the two caskets are next to each other. It's a cloudy day. Everyone is holding two flowers, standing around, unsure what to do. There is a picture of them, the first picture of them as partners, smiling, and a similar picture, just before Bones' death, the one the three children took.

There is Parker, his wife, Max, and Joy. Then there is Juliana, her husband, Christine, and Temperance. And then there is Carson, his wife, Angela, Camille, Zach, Jack, and Russ. Parker stepped forward first, and laid a flower on each casket.

"Mom, Dad. I don't know what to say. You were the best parents I could ever ask for. I learned so much from the both of you, and still do, even though you are gone. I just…miss you. So much. I love you, Dad. Dr. Bones." He said with tears running down his cheeks, but a slight smile when he said Dr. Bones. He touched each casket and stepped back. His wife and kids put a flower on each casket and said something.

"Grandma…" Joy said in a soft voice. "I know my name never was your name, but I feel that I am you, that I have a special connection to you. I love you." She said, and stepped back.

Juliana came next.

"From the moment I was born, we had this special bond. I am so grateful for that and all you and Dad taught me. Like Parker, I'm still learning. But you two were always there when I needed you. And you still are now. I love you." She said as she set the flower down and touched each casket. She stepped back as her kids and husband stepped forward.

"I…I was named for you. And I don't know if I can uphold that." An eleven-year-old Temperance asked. "But I'm going to try my hardest to live up to your name." She said, and stepped back.

Then, Carson approached.

"I was the last to leave home, the one you babied until the last moment, and wanting to make sure I was ready for whatever my future hold. And when I stepped out that door, I knew I was, because of all you had taught me. I am who I am today because of you and the squints. We all are. I love you. All of you." He said, and looked skyward as he set the flower down. His family followed and then stepped back. Parker, Carson, and Juliana stepped forward and joined hands.

"Please, give us a sign you're alright, that you're together." The whispered, looking up at the sky and waiting.

--

"Seeley…they're asking for us." Tempe said, grabbing onto his arm as they looked down on the scene before them.

"I know. We need to be there for them." He said. They closed there eyes, breathed deep, and held hands.

--

A warm sun opened up the clouds above and shone down on the family and slowly encompassing all of DC. And with that, a wind blew through, encircling, "protecting" everyone.

"They're here." They said, smiling. "Thank you." The murmured. Just as they turned around…

--

"They understood."

"That they did." Seeley said, opening his eyes.

"Are we too late?" Came six voices at once. They turned to see Angela, Cam, Jack, Zach, Russ, and Max all running up, looking as they did when Booth and Bones met too. I guess they wished to be that age too.

"No. But they are leaving." Temperance said.

"Shit!" Angela said, and ran over. All six of them grasped hands and closed their eyes.

--

It started to rain, but the sun still shone. When they turned around, a rainbow, of six colors, was above them. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. They looked up at the beauty of it.

"Everyone else is here too. They're all together." Carson said.

"I am so grateful." Juliana said. The entire family looked up and yelled, at the top of their lungs, towards the sky:

"WE LOVE YOU!"

--

The six of them and Bones and Booth huddled together, holding onto each other.

"We love you too." They said in unison, in return, knowing then that they would be fine; all of them.

**A/N: **One more chapter. Are you ready?


End file.
